


Imitation is a Sign of Flattery

by Origami_Breath



Series: Billdipweek2017: Halloween Prompts [5]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDipWeek2017, Halloween Prompts, M/M, Older Dipper Pines, Triangle Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origami_Breath/pseuds/Origami_Breath
Summary: Mabel decides Dipper needs a Halloween costume and makes one for him.Dipper doesn’t know how to say noand for some reason Bill decides Halloween night is the prime time to visit.Dipper hates everyone.





	Imitation is a Sign of Flattery

Mabel hands him the costume without any preamble, the entire thing covered by a dust cover. The only hints to what it could be are given away by the sharp edges that stretch the covering, giving it a vague triangle shape. Even so, Dipper doesn’t have a single clue to what it could possibly be, especially considering that Mabel seems to have already made a group costume with her friends - all three of them dressed as each other, and Dipper really hoped that they excluded him or he has a strong inkling that he’ll have to spend the coldest night yet in a skirt. No thanks.

But more specifically, he did not agree to wear a costume.

“No,” he says as sternly as he can, crossing his arms over his chest protectively.

“Awe, come on! You don’t even know what it is, yet!”

“And I don’t need to. I’m just staying here, handing out candy if I have to. No need to put on a costume.”

“But I made it just for you!” It’s enough to make Dipper pause, a vague sense of guilt hitting him at the fact that Mabel took time out of her day to make a costume for him.

His pause is enough to encourage Mabel who perks up, dropping the bulk of the costume onto Dipper’s lap as she then trades his hat for something taller and heavier. Reaching up he realizes that it’s a long, Lincoln styled top hat.

He just feels even more confused than he did before.

“Um? What am I supposed to be?”

“Oh, you’ll see,” Mabel says, grinning wide and skipping out of the room. Dipper takes the hat off and sets it aside before cautiously lifting the edge of the dust cover up and the first thing he sees is a bow tie hanging loosely and a flash of yellow. Lots of yellow. He drops the garment quickly and stands up just as fast, taking two large steps away.

Surely that costume is cursed.

“Mabel!”

“Just wear it!” He hears back, which means that Mabel probably knows all of the excuses Dipper can think of right off the bat.

“But-!” And the door slams. Well then.

Dipper takes a seat at the kitchen table, keeping an eye on the costume that lays on the ground. Unmoving. Unsuspicious. But…nope. He will not be caught dead wearing that. Even if nobody else but he and Mabel will really see it, what with Grunkle Stan prowling the town for a quick scam.

He refuses to dress up as _Bill_  for Halloween, forget the fact that he’s the scariest thing in Gravity Falls, it’s not like anyone really knows that. And he cannot fathom handing out candy as a triangle with a bowtie and tophat and have dozens of overly curious kids ask him what he’s supposed to be. ‘Oh nothing really, just a dream demon that aspires to take over the entire universe’.

But also Mabel made it.

It gives him a conundrum.

It takes him two hours to decide that he  _will_ wear it, but he will also fix himself a cup of Mabel juice and accidentally spill it on the costume. He’s certain that whatever food coloring or whatever will be enough to destroy even the most durable cloths.

So, taking a deep breath he approaches the costume and slowly lifts the cover off. It’s undeniably a well-made costume, but it also make dipper flush with embarrassment when he sees the black tights. 

“Just for tonight,” he says to himself, and breathes in deep as he lugs the costume up to his room where he strips and dons the undergarments that include a tight fitted black top completed with the option of black gloves and the tights. He also pointedly ignores the hand written note from Mabel that tells him where her black nail polish is located.

He’s drawing the line at having to apply nail polish. 

Mabel should know that he’s no good at that.

Bracing himself and taking a few deep breaths he slides on the yellow triangle, stroking it appreciatively when he realizes how soft it is. 

He startles when a low whistle sounds behind him and he whips around, internally grateful and also regretful that he had time to put on the yellow triangle part. Grateful because he’s not sure he wants Bill to see him in nothing but a pair of skin hugging black tights or regretful because now Bill  _knows_. Come to think of it, he kind of prefers that he didn’t have the time. 

“Uh? W-What? What are you doing here?” he says, crossing his arms in hopes of hiding the obvious. Bill doesn’t seem at all deterred and just whistles again, circling Dipper now.

“Gotta say, you’ve never looked better!”

“Narcissist,” he can’t help but mutter, dropping his gaze and dutifully ignoring the heat in his cheeks. Bill laughs, much too close. Dipper can feel his  _breath_. Since when does Bill breathe?! Though…he talks. A lot. But now Dipper can feel it, smell it. And it’s strangely sweet and just kind of…intimate. Dipper hates his life.

“Says you! You’re the one dressed up!” Bill crows, clapping his hands, legs swinging in mid air, “honestly, Pine Tree, I’m used to being worshiped but this sure takes the cake!” 

Dipper rolls his eyes, looking up at the ceiling.

“Mabel made it.”

“ _But guess who’s wearing it?_ ” Dipper grits his teeth, curling into himself a little more.

“It’s Halloween. You’re a monster,” Dipper tries, raising his gaze to look at Bill steadily, who hasn’t dropped that pleased glow at all. Jerk.

“You flatter me!”

“ _No,_ ” Dipper says harshly, glaring now. 

Bill laughs and snaps his fingers then, and, just like that, he disappears. It leaves Dipper with a vague feeling of whiplash but he relaxes instantly, glad Bill got bored quicker than usual. He’s not sure what he’d do if Bill insisted on hanging out to torment him all Halloween night.

“Ta-da!”

“Gah!” Dipper waves his hands about, barely missing Bill’s eye as he trips backward, catching himself last minute on his desk. Bill, looking a little startled himself, simply recovers quickly and pretends to dust himself off and goes to straighten out his hat that- wait.

“What.”

“Speak up, Pine Tree,” Bill says casually, while also straightening out his  _vest_. The vest Dipper wears nearly every day. Wearing the hat Dipper wears everyday. Bill. Dressed as  _Dipper_.

“What are you doing.” Dipper can’t even make it sound like a question he’s so thrown off guard. Absolutely stunned because in what world does an all powerful dream demon decide to dress up as you for Halloween? What is going on in Bill’s head that he thinks dressing up as Dipper is some kind of power play…?

“Dressing up! Well, down, technically, but you know how it is.”

Jerk.

“Am I dreaming?” 

Bill laughs, surface a warm gold and says, “dream of me often, Pine Tree?”

And, wow, Dipper needs to lie down and die, like stat. And judging by Bill’s pleasantly pleased glow and eye crinkle he’s guessing that he’s planning on sticking around all night.

This is all Mabel’s fault and Dipper plans to accidentally step into a wood chipper if that means he never has to see this costume again.

As for now, he has to deal with Bill. 

“Just don’t…eat the candy. It’s for the trick-or-treaters.”

“ _Trick_!?” Bill shouts gleefully, and Dipper rubs a hand over his face tiredly.

It’s going to be a long night.


End file.
